


Sleep Warm

by mirokkuma



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, warm sleepy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/mirokkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin's smile when they part is soft, sleepy, and not all that dissimilar to after a long night of shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebirdsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdsongs/gifts).



The way Jin props Kame up in the shower. How before, always, at the expense of getting in to work late and without lunch or a shirt buttoned crooked, a morning shower together would always be an exhausting (pleasingly mischievous, if you were of Kame's mind set) start to the day.  
But now the warmth of Jin's damp skin has a more placid draw to it; Kame just rests there, lethargic under the flow of water. Jin always has this slightly perplexed look as he lathers Kame's hair, watches him smile blissfully if he can muster the energy to do so. Kame sometimes thinks that Jin sinks too deeply into his time-developed motherly role, but Kame also thinks that Jin's fingers combing through his wet hair is one of the most pleasurable experiences possible (with the obvious exceptions).

Jin's fingertips create a messy part in Kame's hair - bitter cocoa with flecks of caramel, longer and scruffier than it should be but on no par to the dense ebony curling down to Jin's collar bones - and Kame shudders.

"You know the stylist will throw up her hands in horror when she sees what you've done to me." Kame mumbles, and then a low, hot groan against Jin's shoulder, "Ohh.. Fuck, Jin..", as Jin's fingers follow the rinse trail from Kame's hair down his nape and ridges, until he's kneading slick circles between Kame's shoulder blades, dipping into the tense muscle and leaving Kame weak at the knees.

"'s that helping?" Jin's voice is distant under the hiss of water.  
Kame only realizes as the impromptu massage winds down that his blissfully enthused _You have no idea how much_ never found it's way out of his mouth; his legs feel strengthless, so it's only by anchoring himself around Jin's broad shoulders that he's able to lean up for a gratified kiss.

Jin's smile when they part is soft, sleepy, and not all that dissimilar to after a long night of shots.  
"I don't wanna go to work," He says slowly, but of course Kame doesn't encourage or agree with the sentiment, however much he wishes they could just slip back under the covers and catch a precious few more hours together.

When Jin wraps a towel around himself Kame is quick to join him, fitting his muscular arms uncomfortably against Jin's ribs, the cold tip of his nose pressed to Jin's neck.  
"Hmm~" Jin sounds tired, peaceful, and Kame makes no complaints when a stubbly chin rests atop his head.  
They share a single towel, chilled wet skin pressed tightly and slowly beginning to warm again. For a few moments they sway, and Kame hums, too.

Fifteen minutes later they're amongst crowds of people, crushed on a train or shivering against the cold. Kame's stylist does indeed give him an aghast look that morning, asking rather sternly what on earth he thought he was doing as she reaches for a comb.. No, maybe the paddle brush would be better; god knows.  
Kame shrugs and throws in a template apology with his suggestion for today's look.


End file.
